


Nott The Dogsitter

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Holiday, Other, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: After a night of drinking, Nott the Brave finds herself in a room with lavish trinkets and clothes. What she did not realize is the room belonged to a wealthy man, nor did she remember insulting his dog. To make up for transgressions, Nott must watch a puppy.





	Nott The Dogsitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



Nott groaned as her skull throbbed repeatedly. “That was good whiskey,” the goblin whispered as her yellow eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling. 

She slowly rose to a sitting position and scanned the room, noting the many clothing, appliances and trinkets scattered on the floor. She also took note of the various Winter’s Crest decorations that lined the room. A faint whiff of liquor hit the air as she traced her finger over the mud prints close to where she lay. She recognized one of prints belonging to her but did not recognize the other set.

After rising to her feet, Nott wandered around the room, trying to remember how she ended the night before. She recalled enjoying a pre-Winter’s Crest party with the rest of the Mighty Nein, and enjoying a lot of whiskey before leaving the inn and blacking out. 

Upon second inspection of the room, Nott noticed the high quality of clothes and silverware on the floor along with the curtains. After glancing at the doorway for any potential owners, Nott began collecting the clothes, curtains and forks until a black-haired plump man entered the room. She stared at his purple, silk bodysuit as his flared in anger. “So, the little goblin is awake,” the man said his voice dripping in sarcasm as he took a step toward her. “Well, I trust you had a good rest.” 

Nott placed the items on the ground and reached for her mask. “Goblin girl? I don’t know what you mean sir, I’m a halfling girl,” she lied. Realizing he had not bought into her ruse, Nott removed the mask. “Who might you be?”

The man snapped his fingers as guards entered the room. “I am Shaun Gilmore and you are going to be under arrest.” Nott immediately dropped the clothes and began moving toward the windows. She, along with the guards, stopped as Gilmore held his hand forward. “I have a better idea,” he said, stroking his goatee. “You are going to make up this debt.” 

Nott took a step forward and asked “Make up my debt? What do you mean?” A shiver went through her spine as Gilmore grinned, then whistled. 

She stopped as a black-haired labrador puppy entered the room. The small canine’s eyes widened as it stared at Nott for a moment, before inching toward Gilmore, who beckoned it with a loving smile. “That’s a good boy, Vaxan.” 

Nott leaped backwards as her memory slowly returned. She recalled meeting this beast at some point, yet it had been bigger when she first encountered it.

“Keep that thing away from me,” Nott shrieked as she moved closer to the window. 

Vaxan turned to Gilmore, who scratched its years and stared at the goblin. “It’s alright Vaxan, the mean girl didn’t mean to scare you. Even though you did call him horrible names. If I were him, I would have taken a chunk out of your hide.” 

Nott glared at Gilmore as she began to retrieve the items she dropped. “I will do anything you ask, but please get rid of that thing,” she said. 

“Oh no, I will not.” Gilmore responded. “Infact, you should be used to his face. You are going to take care of Vaxan while I am on business.” 

Nott gulped as she turned her attention to the puppy. “I will return before nightfall,” Gilmore continued as he moved to the doorway. “If anything happens to Vaxan, I will take my grief, frustration, sorrow and anger out on you. Do you understand?” 

Nott nodded as Gilmore kissed Vaxan on the forehead before he and the guards left the room. Nott and Vaxan stared at one another for several minutes. The puppy made the first move, stepping inches within in the goblin’s reach and stuck out its tongue to lick her hand, causing Nott to move back and throw pillows and clothes at the dog. 

“You flea-bitten creature,” Nott continued as she threw more pillows at Vaxan. The puppy jumped and flipped to avoid one pillow. Before it could retrieve it for the goblin, she threw another one his way. 

Nott tossed one more pillow at Vaxan, hitting him in the face. The puppy shook his head at the goblin as a voice rang out,” Really, Nott the Brave, is this how you treat a dog?” Nott was speechless as a purple, translucent tiefling appeared in front of her. 

Mollymauk, or Molly as he was known, stood in front of Nott, who shouted,” Ghost!” and threw pillows at him.

Mollymauk and Vaxan exchanged puzzled glances while Nott continued to scream. 

After she calmed herself, Nott stared at the tiefling. “This is impossible. We buried you. What did I drink? Wait, you are a ghost who is appearing to me on a holiday. Does this mean I am supposed to learn some important lesson?”

Molly tilted his head. “In a way. I am making sure you keep your promise to Gilmore so you survive. More importantly, I am making sure you take care of Vaxan here.” 

Nott crossed her arms as Molly petted Vaxan. When he noticed her gaze on him, Molly said,” I helped take care of dogs and other creatures in the circus. You could say, I have a soft spot for them. In some circumstances, dogs make better company than people.” 

The tiefling continued to examine Vaxan, whose noises irritated Nott. When she noticed his eyes on her, she asked “What does it want?” 

“He is hungry, but not for you,” Molly said, hoping to ease her fears. “Does he have a bowl, or a dish?”

The puppy stared at Molly and wagged its tail and disappeared for a moment before returning with his empty bowl. Vaxan pointed at a small silk bag at the corner. “Nott, be a dear and get his food.”

Nott silently cursed Molly as she summoned her mage hand to retrieve the bag and pour food into the bowl. She noticed the quality of the food and watched the dog, occasionally looking away to avoid its gaze. 

Nott did not mind cats, particularly Caleb’s familiar, Frumpkin. Cats they kept to themselves, they did not require much attention and they tasted good. But dogs were nosey, they smelled bad and caused a lot of noise. 

When she felt Vaxan’s gaze on her once more, Nott hissed at him. “What do you want now?

“I think he wants to play with you,” Molly said with a sheepish grin. 

“Can’t you play with him?” Nott asked her friend. 

“I’m a ghost,” he replied. When Molly realized the answer wasn’t good enough for Nott, he added,” And it seems like now is a good opportunity to resolve your fears.”

Molly encouraged Vaxan to move toward Nott. As he noticed her hesitation, he said,” Come Nott, he won’t bite you.” 

The goblin slowly reached her hand toward Vaxan, who barked playfully 

“Keep it away!” Nott shrieked as she tossed pillows at the puppy, who once again began dodging them. 

“I guess this is a form of playing,” Molly said as one of the pillows flew through his form.

*******

Outside of Gilmore’s room, a black-haired gnome donned in lavender clothes stepped to the door. He remembered Gilmore saying would be away for business for the day. Surely the merchant would not mind an early guest. Besides, the gnome was sure Vaxan could use the company. 

He fondly remembered meeting the puppy two days prior, and decided to peak into the window. What he saw was Vaxan running around as a goblin in tattered clothes attacking the puppy with projectiles. 

Anger and hatred began to swell in the gnome. Scanlan Shorthalt had hated goblins ever since they killed his mother. He would not let Vaxan suffer the same fate. 

******

“Nott, calm down,” Molly said as he studied the goods and wine Gilmore kept on his shelf. Nott ignored her friend and continued to defend herself with pillows as the door flew open. A gnome stopped through and drew his longsword. “Step away from Vaxan, goblin!” he shouted, pointing his blade at Nott. 

Nott barely dodged the gnome’s first attack and cringed as the blade grazed her cloak. She searched the floor for any type of weapon as Vaxan began to bark. 

Before she could grab a candlestick, the gnome grabbed her cloak and pinned her to the floor. He stopped as Molly stood above him. “You not hurt her,” the ghost bellowed in his a frightening voice. 

The gnome brushed the air with his sword. “Scanlan Shorthalt would make short work of you, ghost. It is you who should -” he stopped as a set of sharp teeth bit through his pant leg. He glanced back as Vaxan began tugging at his pant leg. 

“What is the matter Vaxan?” Scanlan asked, trying to free himself. 

“He will not let you attack Nott,” Molly answered. “He has taken a liking to her.” 

Scanlan and Nott exchanged confused glances. Realizing she could use this to her advantage, Nott added, “Yes, Giwhore, or whatever his name is put me in charge of Vaxal,” Nott added, before Molly corrected her. She made sure to leave out the remainder of her drunken night and prior treatment of the animals. 

Scanlan loosened his grip a little bit as he stared into Nott’s eyes. “Then why were you throwing things at him?”

Nott searched for an answer until Molly said,” They were playing together.” 

Scanlan turned to Vaxan once more. The puppy whimpered and sat in front of Nott to protect her. He sighed, releasing his grip, causing Vaxan to wag his tail. “You’re lucky he likes you,” Scanlan said to Nott. 

Nott scrambled to her feet, watching Scanlan, who scratched Vaxan’s years. 

“Now he has a playmate,” Nott said, stepping away before Vaxan moved away from Scanlan and began moving in circles. The puppy whined to the three companions. “What does it want?” Nott asked once more. 

Molly chuckled as Vaxan scratched at the door. “It seems our friend needs to empty the food you gave him.”

 

*******

 

Nott was several steps away as Vaxan completed his business. Part of her was tempted to move closer to the animal as she found him less annoying by the minute. 

“That’s a good boy,” Molly said as he floated next to Nott. The tiefling turned to his friend and said,” You can’t hate him that much.” 

Nott shook her head as Vaxan kicked snow over his stool and turned to his new friends. “At least he likes you,” Molly added in reference to the puppy before he pointed to Scanlan at the corner, watching them. 

Nott and Molly assured the gnome they could be trusted walking with Vaxan, yet Scanlan insisted he join them to make sure the puppy would be fine. He reinforced the notion that he trusted Molly, even though he was a ghost, but not the gobin. . 

The goblin sighed as Vaxan returned to them. “Well wow we can go inside.” 

“I have an idea, let’s go for a walk,” Molly said, causing Nott to groan while Vaxan barked excitedly. “Exercise is good for a puppy.” 

With his faithful companions in tow, the canine walked around the corner and trekked through the cobblestone streets. Vaxan enjoyed meeting the townspeople who approached him. Nott was surprised at how well Vaxan behaved. Even with Winter Crest’s carolers screeching songs and children tugging at his fur and tail, he was calm. 

As the group turned another corner, Nott noticed a large dog approaching them. Her first instinct was to flee, yet Vaxan sat in front of her and barked at the animal, calming her a little bit. 

As Vaxan and the other dog greeted each other, she turned to Molly, who wore a sheepish, then turned her attention to Scanlan. The gnome continued to scowl at her until a family approached them. 

A little brown-haired woman approached the group, her eyes filled with tears and concern. Scanlan stepped past Nott and asked,” Lilya, what is wrong?”

“Roon is missing,” said the woman as Scanlan held her hand. “We couldn’t find him this morning.”

Scanlan pet her arm and glanced at Vaxan. “Who is Roon?” asked Nott.

“Roon came from the same litter of pups as Vaxan,” Lilya answered. As she pet Vaxan, Scanlan added,” If there is anything I can do to help you, please tell me.” 

Nott felt a breeze from Molly’s hand brush her side. When she turned to him, the tiefling pointed to Nott and said,” We could use Vaxan to find Roon.”

Scanlan’s eyes perked up at Molly’s suggestion before realizing Lilya could not see the ghost. “Perhaps there is something we can do. Do you have anything of Roon’s we could use to track Vaxan?”

Lilya produced a small piece of cloth. “This was from his blanket.” The gnome gently took the cloth and placed it in front of Vaxan. After two sniffs of the blanket, he sniffed the air and ran down the street. 

Both Nott and Scanlan ran down the street after the puppy, while Molly floated behind them. 

******

 

Vaxan’s search for Roon led them to a small park at the end of the street. Both Nott and Scanlan found footprints in the snow along a set of paw prints. The group followed the prints to a small alcove with a door. Nott brandished a pick and found a lock. Before she could move toward it, Vaxan sniffed and pawed at it.

With lightning speed, Nott grabbed the dog out of the way as two crossbow bolts emerged from holes above the door and flew past them and struck the ground.

Nott turned to Vaxan and scolded him like a parent. “You can’t just jump out and touch a lock when there are traps!” 

Vaxan stared at Nott with big puppy eyes. She felt terrible for scolding him. “I only did that because you could have been hurt. I have sprung my fair share of traps in my day.” She chuckled before realizing she was petting his fur. 

Nott jolted a few feet away from the puppy as Scanlan stepped past them and opened the door. 

Clutching her hand crossbow, Nott followed Scanlan while Vaxan stood behind her. Both she and the canine were relieved as the doorway led into an empty hallway. 

“Now, light ‘em up Scanlan,” the bard said as a small light glowed from his belt buckle. As the trio entered the room, Scanlan shrieked as he noticed dozens of bones dropping from the ceiling. 

Nott immediately grabbed Vaxan and darted across the room, barely avoiding the falling bones. A few feet away, Scanlan hummed a tune as juked and jived behind them, avoiding the bones as well. Nott glanced back, and glared at Molly, who hovered through the bones.. 

After shaking her head, Nott still held Vaxan as they entered a room filled with blankets, silk pillows and toys scattered along the floor. It reminded her of Gilmore’s room, only it was cleaner and had more dog paintings on the wall. 

She moved forward and noticed a pair of beady eyes from the shadows. Vaxan barked and wiggled himself from Nott’s grasp as a small dog walked toward them. “It’s Roon!” Scanlan cried as he swept the new dog in his arms. Nott noted the similar color between Roon and Vaxan, as well as similar spots, though she thought Vaxan was cuter of the two puppies. 

“He appears to be fine,” Scanlan continued as he examined Roon. Molly hovered to the pair and looked over the puppy. 

“It makes you wonder how he got this far,” Molly said. 

“I am afraid that is my fault,” a sultry voice said from a doorway. A chocolate-skinned dwarf appeared from the shadows, wearing a black tunic covered in cloth paw prints. His chubby finger ran through his mop of brown-white hair. “My name is Stol Lupusvin and I am the owner of this dog museum.” 

Molly floated toward the newcomer, observing the paintings along the way. “This is a lovely place,” he said. “Do dogs always run away and come here?”

Stol sighed and smiled. “Normally, they do not, but after I created the Milbo Golem, dogs cannot keep away from my museum.” 

“Milkbo Golem?” Molly and Nott asked in unison. 

Stol nodded and explained. “The bones you see are not made from corpses but rather hardened biscuits laced with magic to keep them from completely cracking. It is a delectable treat for any dog.”

He pet the puppy in Scanlan’s arms. “I was going to return Roon to his owner after I finished speaking with my guest.”

As Stol finished his sentence, Nott noticed a familiar face emerge from shadows, Gilmore. The man stepped over to Nott and began examining Vaxan. “He doesn’t appear to be hurt,” he said. 

“Nope, I took good care of him,” Nott said. 

Gilmore regarded her with suspicion until Scanlan stepped forward and added “She has taken good care of him. I watched her the entire time.” 

Gilmore turned his attention to the ghost. Molly gave the merchant a smile before he asked Stol. “How do dogs enjoy this Milkbo Golem of yours?”

Stol produced a whistle from his belt. “I just blow this whistle and it springs to life, and they attack it.” 

Before Nott and Molly could object, the dwarf blew into the whistle. Seconds later, the echo of bones scrambling was heard the hallway.  The golem moved into the room and lunged at Scanlan and Room. Vaxan leapt from Nott’s arms to protect his brother, causing Nott to do the same. 

The goblin pushed Vaxan out of the way, only for one of the golem’s claws to rip through her tunic. Nott gritted her teeth as she hit the floor. 

Seeing his new friend in danger and ignoring the protests of his master, Vaxan darted at the construct, biting into its foot. Roon then jumped from Scanlan’s arms to assist his brother.

The puppies each pulled a bone, causing the golem to fall apart and Scanlan to cast a shield to protect them from the damage. Molly hovered toward the animals and brought them to safety. 

As Nott rose to her feelt, she heard the patter of Vaxan’s feet toward her, followed by Scanlan. 

“That was a brave thing you did,” Scanlan said. “Unnecessary, but brave.” 

“She is Nott the Brave after all,” Molly added. 

Nott ignored the others and smiled as Vaxan licked her cheek affectionately. For the first time all day, she did not mind the puppy’s kisses. 

****

Nott stood quietly outside of Gilmore’s room next to Molly as the merchant handed her a bottle of spirits. Scanlan insisted he return Roon to his owner before meeting Gilmore. 

“I hope we can meet under better circumstances,” Gilmore said to Nott before he turned to Molly.” The same could be said for you.”

“Perhaps next time,” Molly said as Gilmore walked into his room. He turned to Nott and bowed. “My work is done.” Before the goblin could protest him leaving, Molly said,” I’d love to stay Nott, but I have a date with a holy warrior on the other side.” 

Nott sighed and waved goodbye to her friend. She began walking toward the inn to meet her friends as Scanlan appeared on the corner. “It seems the lady could use an escort back to the Inn. I would like to hear more of Nott the Brave.” 

“There isn’t much to tell, though I am sure my friends and I can entertain you for a bit,” Nott answered. She stopped when she heard Vaxan’s barking from behind her. She glanced back and noticed Vaxan standing in the window, holding up his right paw. 

Nott smiled and waved goodbye, holding back her tears before she continuing her journey with Scanlan.


End file.
